There are many media devices available to users, each capable of providing media content, as well as other content such as social network content, messaging, and other interactive content. Additionally, many of these devices alert users when new content is available and/or when a message is received. This may result in users watching a media asset on a first device becoming distracted from the media asset on the first device by content or messages on a second device. If a user becomes too distracted or engrossed in the content provided by the second device, the user may miss important parts of the media asset on the first device.